


Stars Align

by CrownedAnxietyAttack



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Incest, M/M, Past Abuse, Scars, Smut, Stancest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 00:11:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6215794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrownedAnxietyAttack/pseuds/CrownedAnxietyAttack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stanford was a highly opinionated man. He tended to believe that his judgement was always true and just. That thought process quickly lead him to trouble. He looked down on people as if he sat in a godly position above them. As if he knew better than them. He thought he was right in believing that Bill Cipher was a peaceful and friendly muse. He believed that Fiddleford was jealous of his work. He considered Stanley, his dear brother, to be a distraction, a person that blocked him from achieving his goal. The one person that uplifted him as if he really was a god, he judged to be a criminal out to ruin him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stars Align

**Author's Note:**

> Two Prompts:
> 
> Stargazing. Stancest. Smut. Fluff.
> 
> Smutty/Fluffy stancest fic that takes place on their first night on the boat together? They could watch the stars together and confess their feelings to each other.
> 
> (This fic was previously written on my blog, stan-prompts, on tumblr.)

Stanford was a highly opinionated man. He tended to believe that his judgement was always true and just. That thought process quickly lead him to trouble. He looked down on people as if he sat in a godly position above them. As if he knew better than them. He thought he was right in believing that Bill Cipher was a peaceful and friendly muse. He believed that Fiddleford was jealous of his work. He considered Stanley, his dear brother, to be a distraction, a person that blocked him from achieving his goal. The one person that uplifted him as if he really _was_ a god, he judged to be a criminal out to ruin him.

His theorizing skills were shit.

People weren’t science. Ford knew the chemical that formed emotions such as love, hatred, and sadness. He could explain why a brain functions the way it does. He could, in full detail, describe why someone might curve the tail on the tip of a capital letter r instead of giving it a hard line. But he had no chance in correctly telling someone why people do what they do. He could never explain why Bill tricked him or why Fiddleford forgave him or why Stanley, his precious Stanley, risked his life _**multiple** _ times to bring Stanford back to safety.

Stanford had never felt so low.

The way he treated Stanley was disgraceful. When he returned home after thirty years of traveling from world to world, he tried to ignore their problems. He refused to forgive Stanley for what he had done. Clinging to his brother’s mistake like a child. Holding onto the one piece of evidence that held up his horrible theory about his twin. In some part of his mind, Stanford knew what he was doing was unsophisticated and _**wrong**_. That’s why he offered Stanley to play a game with him and Dipper. While Stanley’s reaction was a bit uncalled for, it was rather harsh for Ford to deny Stanley the leisure to watch his show as well as insult it. After that incident, Ford went back to ignoring Stanley. He played nice for the kids, but outside of that he no longer cared for his brother’s approval. Maybe if he had, Stanley could have warned him of his rash actions and stopped the apocalypse before it even had a chance of happening.

_Wishful thinking, Stanford._

Ford shook his head at his thoughts. That was all done and over now. He had nothing to worry about. Bill was gone and Fiddleford had become his friend once again and Stanley...Stanley had become his brother again.

Brother.

That word didn’t fit correctly. It was too heavy on the tongue and made air fill his mouth oddly. Of course, that’s what they were, but that isn’t what Ford wanted them to be at all. He wanted something closer emotionally. Something more...forbidden and dangerous.

Stanford gulped dryly and shook his head. Dangerous thoughts lead to dangerous actions. Ford lifted the flask to his lips and tossed his head back as he swallowed a big gulp of whiskey, grunting as it burned on the way down. He screwed the lid back on and tucked it away in his jacket as he stood up and searched the darkness for his brother.

The boat they procured was rather expensive but also small, seeing as they didn’t have a large amount of cash waiting for them in the bank. Although Stanford was rather surprised by the sizable numbers Stanley had hidden throughout the house. And that was just counting the real bills, not the counterfeit ones. (Stanford was actually rather impressed with the craftsmanship of the counterfeit bills. Even the faces down to the last stroke would easily pass for a real bill upon first glance.)

Stanford squinted as he peered through the darkness. Stanley had to be here somewhere. Stanford’s heart jumped at the possibility of Stanley falling overboard and drowning in the ocean. He shook his head as he clutched his chest. He needed to calm down. He was quickly replacing his nightmares of Bill with nightmares of Stanley. Nightmares of Stanley dying ridiculous, yet plausible, deaths. Of Stanley rejecting his love. Of Stanley forgetting who he was...he had terrible dreams.

He lifted his kerosene lantern from the hardwood deck and held it out to aid in his search for Stanley. He walked along the side of the boat, peering into the windows of the stateroom as he walked by, hoping to spot Stanley but not finding a single trace of him. Just as he opened his mouth to call out for his brother he paused upon seeing a figure sprawled out on the bow of the boat. It was Stanley. His legs were stretched out in front of him as he propped himself against the front window of the stateroom, his arms folded behind his head as he stared up at the twinkling stars. Ford gulped as he watched him. The moon bathed his form in soft white, making his beautiful features illuminated in the dark night. He looked so peaceful...so beautiful.

“Hey Ford? Do you mind turning off that lamp? It’s kind of taking away the beauty of the stars,” Stanley asked without turning his head.

Stanford jumped at his words. He hadn’t even known that Stanley was aware of his presence. Stanford blushed and turned his eyes away. He had been caught watching his own brother. Fantastic. Stanford did as asked and snuffed the light on the lamp and set it aside, standing alone in darkness.

“Ain'tcha gonna sit down? It’s a little weird with you just standing there,” Stanley admitted, his eyes still entranced by the sky.

Stanford blushed again and cleared his throat. “Of course.”

Stanford slowly and carefully approached his brother and gently sat down beside him. Unlike his brother, he sat with his back straight up and legs crossed as he stuffed his hand in his lap, every muscle in his body tense. Their whole first day on their boat had been perfect, but now that it’s dark and they have only one bed and the moon is pulling out the best of Stanley’s features (which is every feature), Stanford felt awkward and tense. His feelings for Stanley weren’t new by any means. They weren’t new to Stanley either. Their teenage years had been filled with acne, homework, and lust for as long as Stanford could remember, but that was a long time ago. If Stanford had ever had a chance to get back with Stanley, he killed it when they were twenty-eight. But that didn’t stop Stanford from loving Stanley with every piece of his heart.

A hand landed on his right shoulder and yanked him down as he yelped, forcing him to lay down on his side and against Stanley with his hand on his chest. Stanford’s eyes widened as Stanley's scent overtook him. His eyes fluttered closed as he inhaled deeply, his hand tightly clutching Stanley's jacket as he reigned in a whine. He smelled so good. Ford paused in his actions and blushed upon realizing what he had been doing. “Stanley...why are you-.”

“Aren’t the stars beautiful?” Stanley interrupted.

Stanford blinked and nodded his head. “Yeah. They are,” he replied. He had no idea what the stars looked like. He couldn’t look at them, he was too busy gazing at his brother’s face. He was so _breathtaking_ in this moment. Stanford’s eyes drifted down to Stanley’s lips which were painted white and blue by the moon and shadows. Stanford parted his lips, his body beginning to lean forward as he moved in for a kiss. Just one kiss.

“You’ve been worrying me,” Stanley blurted.

Stanford paused and blushed. He lifted his head from Stanley’s chest and propped himself up with one arm as he gave Stanley a confused look, trying to hide his blush. “I’ve been worrying you? Why?” A cold sweat drenched Ford’s body as the blush faded from his cheeks. “Oh no, have I not been treating you correctly? Did I make you think I was going to leave you? Because I _**swear** _ that isn’t true,” Stanford said in a rush, tightening his grip on Stanley’s jacket.

Stanley shook his head and reached out, taking hold of Stanford’s vest and pulling him down back beside him. Stanford shivered as his cheek pressed against Stanley’s chest once again as a hand stroked his hair, an arm wrapped around his shoulders. He could hear Stanley’s heartbeat. _Thump-thump. Thump-thump. Thump-thump._ Stanford had never heard a more reassuring and comforting sound in his life.

“Ever since we left Gravity Falls, and especially tonight, you’ve been restless. Jumpy, even. I’ve watched you every night. You don’t seem to sleep. And when you do...you make it look so painful. Whatever is keeping you up...it’s hurting you. You even have bags under your eyes,” Stanley said. He reached out with his hand and cupped Stanford’s face, the rough pad of his thumb gently brushing underneath Ford’s tired eyes. “What’s torturing you?”

Stanford blushed at his touch, but his brother’s words quickly sank in and his blush drained away. He eased his face further into Stanley’s chest as a hand pressed his body close. “I’ve been having nightmares about you,” Stanford confessed.

“...that’s a little...alarming,” Stanley replied.

“It’s not like you’re a monster in my dreams or anything! It’s...it’s…,” Stanford took in a deep breath as he turned to hide his face in Stanley’s chest. He had to be honest with Stanley. They couldn’t hide things from each other any more. Stanley made it one of their ship rules. Stanford released a shaky breath before he turned his head back to rest only his cheek on Stanley’s chest. “I’ve been having terrible nightmares.”

Stanford felt the hand on his shoulder tighten in comfort as he was pulled in close.

“What about?” Stanley asked.

Stanford frowned as images surfaced in his head. Echoing screams rattled inside his skull and stuffed his ears with invisible cotton balls. Stanley’s face flashed in his mind. First he was crying, _**screaming**_ , for Stanford to help him. And he kept screaming until his words were cut short and blood soaked his sight. The second, he was yelling at Stanford. Insulting him with every cheap shot Stanley could manage as he turned his brother into a worthless pile of sobbing flesh. And the last one...the last one was the most painful. Stanley stared at him with vacant eyes. He held no recognition of his twin in his identical eyes. He only gazed at Ford with a stranger’s curioscity as he asked his brother who he was. “You getting hurt. You dying because I wasn’t looking after you. You...hating me passionately because of what I’ve done to you. And you rejecting me because of it,” Stanford murmured.

They sat in silence. The ocean pushed at their boat with weak waves, rocking them gently in a soothing manner. Stanford closed his eyes as he focused on hearing Stanley's heart. _Thump-thump. Thump-thump. Thump-thump. Thump._ Stanford smiled and pressed himself closer to his brother. He loved that sound. He missed so many years of being with his brother. Many many years. But now here they were, curled up on a boat under the stars. It took far too long for them to reach this moment, but it was so wonderful.

“I don’t remember who I am.”

Stanford froze as his eyes snapped open. His heart clenched in his chest as he felt dread spread through his limbs. “Y-you don’t...remember?” Stanford asked, his voice trembling and tight.

“I don’t remember _parts_ of who I am. I remember almost nothing of our childhood. I mean, I guess that’s normal to not remember much from when you were a child, but I’m missing all of high school and middle school too,” Stanley confessed. Stanford gulped. Those weren’t good years for him to remember. “And there are places in my life, at random ages, that I can’t remember. Or at least not clearly. I think at one point in my early twenties...maybe younger, I was homeless. Or at a cold sleep over. I couldn’t tell which. But every night when I sleep, little pieces come back to me. They don’t make much sense, though,” Stanley said.

Ford gulped again and pushed up his arm to frown down at his brother. “Why didn’t you say anything? We thought...I thought you had all of your memories back,” Stanford demanded.

Stanley shrugged. “I remembered who you were. I remembered the kids and Soos and Wendy. I didn’t see a reason to worry about anything else. Besides, who remembers that much from their childhood?”

Stanford couldn’t look in his eyes. He wanted Stanley to remember who he was but...was it worth remembering all of that pain? His heart stuttered in his chest. What if Stanley remembered what he did to him? What if he hated him for that? “What do you see in your dreams?” Stanford asked shakily.

Stanley’s face became thoughtful as his eyes examined the moon’s bright and rocky surface. “I’m not sure. They’re very unclear. I believe I was looking up at a window. The curtains were closed, or at least, I didn’t see anyone standing there. And I saw a large yellow brick figure standing in a doorway. A golden light around him as if he was a god. I’m not sure who he was but he was screaming at me. And he frightened me. And I also remember that same man hurting me. Verbally and physically. I don’t know what he said or did but I _felt_ the pain. I don’t know. I couldn’t see it clearly at all. I could feel it more emotionally than I could see it,” Stanley answered.

Stanford swallowed. He was talking about the night their father kicked him out. And the night Stanford yelled at him. And he was remembering one of the many times Filbrick abused Stanley. Of course he would have nightmares over those memories. “What did you feel?” Stanley asked, because he’s a glutton for punishment.

Stanley’s brows furrowed at the question. “Panicked. Scared. Betrayed. ...stupid. Worthless. That’s what makes them so frightening. I can’t see much in the nightmares but I can feel the pain from my memories. Especially when that man is involved. Do you know who he is?” Stanley asked.

Stanford broke out in a cold sweat. Stanley couldn’t even remember one of his biggest motivators in life. He wasn’t sure if he wanted him too. But the price of hiding such pivotal information from his brother would be a _**bad** _ idea. So he parted his shaking lips and answered, “He’s our father.” Stanford peered up at Stanley’s face to see his reaction. His eyes were blown wide and his face full of shock. Stanford bit his lip, regretting his decision to tell him the truth.

“Wow. I mean, I was expecting a dick uncle or something, but I’ll be honest, I didn’t even think of him being our father. Damn. I’ve always had a shitty life,” Stanley chuckled, his shoulders shaking at the action.

Those words struck Stanford hard. Stanley has had an incredibly hard life because of him. Stanley didn’t get to graduate _high_ _school_ because of him. He had treated Stanley so horribly. All the times kids in his classes asked him where Stanley had gone, he told them he didn’t care enough to know. Every time he looked at a picture of Stanley and hardened his heart in stubbornness. Every time he pretended to be an only child and that Stanley was just a bad dream...what kind of monster was he? Stanford screwed his eyes shut tightly as tears burned on his lashed. “Damnit!” Stanford snapped. He sat up and swung his leg over Stanley and sat in his lap as he place a hand on either side of Stanley’s head. “Dad didn’t make your life shitty, I did! I was the one who threw a fit over my project and dad got mad because _**my** _ future could make him rich! I was the one who let dad kick you out! I didn’t run after you or search for you, I just let you go! I…I let you go off into the world alone. Not once did I ever look for you. I was stupid and assumed that you would be fine on your own and...and I let so many terrible things happen to you. I never stopped dad when he hit you. I never stood up for you when he accused you of fucking something up. _**I** _ was the one who fucked up. I’m the screwup! You protected me every time I made a mistake! You saved me from our father’s abuse and I never thanked you and I never apologized and I’m so sorry for hurting you. I’m so sorry, Stanley. I’m so sorry,” Stanford divulged. He was now crying. Tears falling from his eyes as he sobbed violently from his own confessions. He hurt his brother so deeply. There was no way he was going to be forgiven.

“I...I was abused because of you?” Stanley asked.

Ford whined and nodded as he lowered his head in shame. “The round scars on your shoulders are from his cigars. He did those when we were five and I knocked over an expensive vase in the shop. You took the fall for me,” Ford said weakly.

“...are there any others?” Stanley asked.

Stanford nodded.

“On the bottom of your left foot. You stepped on some glass dad had told you to pick up. I broke the cup when conducting a science experiment.” Stanford winced at the memory. Stanley had walked all the way to their room before removing the shard from his foot just to escape their father faster.

“Any more?”

Stanford sighed, knowing that he was going to list all of his sins. “The scar on your collarbone. Dad tripped you and you smashed into one of the metal ends on the glass display case. I had lost his autographed football to some jackasses in middle school.” Stanford was turning numb. He had hurt Stanley so much.

“And the ones on my back?” Stanford flinched.

“The, ah, lacerations are from his belt buckle. He was drunk and I...I can’t remember why he was mad but you hugged me into a tight ball and you let dad take his anger out on you. The symbol...the symbol was also my fault. Dad wasn’t involved. I kicked you when we were fighting and burned you. Admittedly, you were fighting me only because I was being stupid. It was my fault,” Stanford murmured. He had done so many wrongs. What the hell was wrong with him?

“Huh.”

Stanford blinked. Huh? _That’s_ all he had to say? He lifted his head and stared at Stanley with a frowning and confused face. Stanley only smiled softly back. He reached up and cupped Stanford’s face with his hand as the other held on firmly to his hip.

“I got all these scars from protecting you. I guess my life has actually been pretty great so far,” Stanley said with a large smile.

Stanford’s heart stuttered and flat-lined at his words. “Wh-what?”

Stanley chuckled and pulled Stanford close until they rested chest to chest, their faces inches apart. “I spent my life protecting you. That sounds like a great way to live,” Stanley murmured. Stanford’s heart lunged into his throat as Stanley pulled him closer and kissed him gently. Stanley’s lips were soft and warm against his own, making Stanford almost fall into temptation and continue to kiss him, but he pressed against Stanley and broke their kiss.

“Stanley! What are you doing! We’re brothers!” Stanford said as his heart raced.

“You said the same thing when we were fourteen. Except it wasn’t ‘you’ it was ‘we’ and you were a little more breathy and horny,” Stanley said with a smug grin.

Stanford’s blush darkened as he pulled his head back in surprise. “You remember that?” He asked.

Stan smiled gently. “It was one of the first memories of you that I regained. I was quite shocked when I first started getting my memories of you back, but I’ll admit, they were pretty nice,” Stanley said with a wink.

Stanford flushed again until his ears were tipped bright red as he shyly avoided Stanley’s gaze. He hadn’t expected his brother to be so calm and accepting of their past relationship. He was pretty sure that Stanley no longer wanted to touch him in any way that wasn’t brotherly, but here they were. Stanford sitting in Stanley’s lap, in each other’s arms, just having shared a kiss. “Which, ah, which memory of us is your favorite?”

“Hmm, that’s hard to pic. There’s so many to choose from,” Stanley said thoughtfully.

Stanford smiled through his dark blush, flattered by his brother’s unintentional flattery.

“I think the most striking one would have to be our sixteenth birthday,” Stanley said.

Stanford frowned. By his memories, that birthday was horrible. Their father had yelled at them throughout the day about how they need to grow up and be real men. Their presents were cheap and used. And their ma was out of town visiting her brother whom apparently wasn’t doing so well in the hospital. That day was easily one of the worsts they ever had. “That day was awful. How could that be your favorite?” Stanford asked confused.

Stanley smiled as both of his hands took hold of Stanford’s hips and he gently rocked forward. Ford gasped at the friction as his eyes widened in shock.

“If I remember correctly, you and I snuck off to our room while pops was watching some boring ass sport on TV. We closed the door. Shed our clothes between kisses. Then you told me to lay down. Then you climbed aboard,” Stanley smirked with a lustful fire burning in his eyes, “And you rode my cock all night long until you were a creme filled doughnut and _**I** _ was covered in your icing.”

Stanford’s whole body seemed to light on fire from his words. He had completely forgotten about that night. _**How** _ could he forget something like that? But Stanley wasn’t lying. After he mentioned it, his mind became flooded with memories from their sixteenth birthday. Each one dirtier than the last. “I-I, ah, I um remember that now,” Stanford said with a cough.

Stanley smiled. “You know, I love that memory a lot, but I, for the life of me, can’t recall the whole evening.” Stanley reached up to wind his fingers tightly in his brother’s hair and pulled gently on his hair. Ford whined and bit his lip as a rush of pleasure raced through his body. Stanley smirked, “You wanna help regain some memories?”

Stanford blushed again and bowed his head as he tightened his grip on Stanley’s jacket. “I don’t understand you, Stanley,” he murmured quietly.

Stanley blinked. “I never thought I’d have to spell out, ‘I want sex’ but there’s a first time for everything. I-W-A-N-T-S-mhrff!”

Stanford interrupted his brother by kissing him hard on the lips. Stan groaned as his eyes rolled back in his head and he kissed Ford back. Ford rocked his hips, grinding against Stanley as he held onto him tightly and parted his lips for a deeper kiss. Stan moaned and did the same, moaning again when their tongues touched. “Fuck,” Stanley breathed before tugging on Stanford’s hair to kiss him again. Stanford groaned and allowed Stanley’s tongue to search his mouth. God he hasn’t felt Stanley do that in years. All the more reason to push him away. Stanford pushed against Stanley’s chest and broke their kiss with a gasp.

“What’re you doing?” Stanley managed through his pants, exasperated at the interruption.

“I don’t understand you! For forty years I’ve been nothing but disrespectful and hateful towards you and you just-you just accept my apology and move on! How can you do that! How can you just take years of abuse from me and just tell me I’m forgiven! I don’t understand you at all! I would’ve held a grudge! I _**did** _ hold a grudge! Why would you-why would you…,” Stanford swallowed thickly as he raised his eyes to look at Stanley, tears streaming down his face, “Why would you even want to touch me after what I’ve done to you?”

Stanley gave his brother a strange look. “Because I love you? And frankly because I’m horny as fuck right now, but that’s beside the point. Just because one of us fucks up doesn’t mean we stop loving each other. I know I didn’t stop loving you. How about you?”

Stanford blinked. “Me?”

Stanley smiled, “Yeah. You. Do you still love me?”

A whined caught in Stanford’s throat as fresh tears filled his eyes. He fell forward and hugged his brother tightly, burying his nose just behind Stanley’s ear. “Of course I love you. I love you so much, Stanley,” Stanford confessed.

Stanley smiled.

“Good.”

The fingers in Stanford’s hair tightened and lips smashed against his, making Ford whine at the passionate action. Stanford’s trembling fingers took hold of Stanley’s shoulders as he whimpered into the kiss and shyly rocked his hips forward.

“That’s the spirit,” Stanley murmured as he took hold of the zipper on Ford’s jacket and yanked it down. Ford groaned and rolled his hips again, hungry for that friction.

They did as they had done 42 years ago. In between kisses they removed each others clothing. This time, however, it was proving difficult for them to separate and pause their kisses. At least it was for Stanford. He didn’t care about getting naked. He was starving to feel Stanley’s lips against his. He couldn’t stop tasting his lips. Stanley groaned as Stanford rolled his hips as he tried to get closer. His teeth and tongue playing with Stanley’s lips and tongue.

“Fuck, Stanford. I need-mhfff! I need to breathe!” Stanley snapped.

“Breathe later,” Stanford muttered and promptly kissed his brother again.

Stanley growled and pulled hard on Stanford’s hair, ending their kiss. Stanford whined at the pleasure if his hair being tugged and grunted at the loss of his brother’s lips. Stanley pressed a soft kiss to Stanford’s chin and another on his jaw, slowly making his way down Stanford’s neck.

“Relax. We have all the time in the world for kissing. I’m not going anywhere,” Stanley murmured against Stanford’s skin.

Stanford shivered violently when he felt Stanley’s rough stubble scrape along his sensitive neck. His heart beat excitedly in his chest as he willed himself to calm down. Stanley was right. He wasn’t going anywhere. Stanley’s teeth nibbled on Ford’s neck and pulled a moan from the elder twin’s lips. Ford groaned and wrapped his arms around Stanley’s shoulders and held on tightly to his cap as he bit his lip, restraining any noises he could make.

“Don’t hold back, Stanford. I want to hear you,” Stanley whispered in his ear before biting his lobe.

Stanford rolled his hips as Stanley pulled off his jacket, causing Stanley’s hands to stutter as he grunted at the pleasure. “S-same for you,” Ford panted.

Stanley grinned up at his brother and chuckled as he pulled him into another kiss.

It didn’t take much longer for Stanley to lose his coat. Or his shirt. Stanley even commented on Ford’s eagerness and the elder twin couldn’t stop himself from pouting. “Shut up and take off my shirt, idiot,” Stanford ordered as he leaned forward and captured Stanley’s lips once again. Stan chuckled into their kiss and took hold of Stanford’s hips, his hands slipping under his shirt and stroking his hot back. A moan fell from Stanford’s lips at Stanley’s cold touch on his warm back. He had forgotten how large his brother’s hands were. Inch by inch Stanley removed his shirt as they kissed, finally breaking apart so Ford could toss his shirt over his head and off to the side. Ford moved in for another kiss but Stanley stopped him. Eyes stared hard at his body and Ford flushed at the scrutiny. Like Stanley, his body was littered in scars. While Stan had years of abuse written on his skin, Stanford had something a little more...colorful played out on his.

“Where was I when you got these?” Stanley asked as his hand reached out. Cold fingertips pressed against Stanford’s scars and the man flinched at the touch. He avoided touching his scars himself, he hadn’t expected Stanley to willingly feel the hideous marks.

“It was when you and I were...separated. I ran into a lot of hateful people,” Stanford replied, trying to be as broad as possible with his answer. Stanley frowned as he touched one scar after another. He was counting them. “Look, Stanley, it’s not a big d-.”

“I’m sorry I didn’t protect you,” Stanley murmured.

They sat in a heavy silence. Fingers touched scars as lips moved while voicelessly counting, the number rising quickly. Stanford sighed and leaned in to kiss Stanley’s cheek. “I could say the same to you. I’m sorry I’ve been a terrible brother to you.”

“Well...at least we have each other now,” Stanley said with a grin.

A soft smile stretched Stanford’s lips as he chuckled and placed a small kiss on his brother's lips. “At least we have that,” he replied.

Stanley smiled again and pulled Stanford in for another kiss. Stanford groaned and slip his hands into Stanley’s hair as they began rocking their hips once again. Hands traced up his spine and cause him to shiver at the touch. Once the hands reached his shoulders then slid back down to his hips. Then thumbs hooked behind the band of his jeans. Stanford gasped when he felt Stanley tug down on his jeans and expose more skin, just like he had done all those years ago. Stanley’s hands roamed to the front of his brother’s jeans and his fingers began playing with his belt.

“May I?” Stan asked between kisses.

Stanford chuckled and nodded his head.

“Of course.”

His belt sang as it was popped open and it’s ends spread far apart to expose the shining brass button of his jeans. Calloused fingers tugged on the lips of his dark jeans and pushed the button urgently out of the hole and chased the zipper away. Ford moaned as a big hand cupped the front of his dark underwear and gently squeezed and massaged his hardening member. Lips praised his skin as teeth scraped along his sensitive spots that only Stanley knew of. Scratchy stubble brushed over his jaw and shot a shiver through his body.

“Lee~,” Ford whined.

Stan smiled against his neck and gently sucked on the skin as he firmly rubbed his palm over his brother’s trapped erection. Ford moaned and bucked against his palm as he dug his fingers into Stanley’s shoulders.

“St-stop foolin’ around. You know I hate it when you tease me,” Stanford said with a frown.

His brother grinned like a shark. “Aw, but I love teasing you,” Stanley purred. His free hand slipped down the back of Stanford’s jeans and squeezed his firm cheeks.

Stanford squeaked and blushed as his cock twisted against Stanley’s palm. Stanley’s smirk widened.

“How embarrassing. Getting hard over your brother grabbing your ass. I wonder how you’d react if I did something like this…,” Stanley trailed off.

Just as Ford opened his mouth to ask what he meant he let out a shocked gasp as his ass was spread wide and a single finger rubbed against his tight entrance. Stanford turned red from head to toe as he threw a hand over his mouth to keep himself quiet and whined loudly.

“Oooo, your cock jumped at that. Do you like it when I touch you there?” Stanley murmured in his brother’s ear.

The finger stroked his puckered hole and Ford whimpered as he rocked his hips forward into Stanley’s hand. Stanley chuckled as his nails grazed Stanford’s belly before sinking behind the band on his underwear. Calloused fingertips brushed the swollen head of Stanford’s cock and made the man groan in longing.

“Oh? You want me to touch you there?” Stanley asked, swirling his fingertip along the pre-cum soaked tip.

“F-fuck you, Lee,” Ford spat as he gasped when Stanley gently tugged on his foreskin. Of all things for Stan to remember, he remembers step by step how Stanford likes to be teased. Ford doesn’t know if he should be grateful or angry. The fingers stroked the head of his cock a few moments longer before sliding down his shaft and taking hold of his throbbing member. Stanford cursed as his hands slid down to Stanley’s thick arms, fingers digging deep into his pale skin. Ford gulped and bit his lip as he awaited his brother’s next move. Stanley made his grip firm but ever so slowly pulled up, bundling the foreskin to cover the leaking head, and then he slowly exposed the head again when he pushed back down in a slow stroke. Stanford’s toes curled as he felt his eyes cross.

“Shit,” Stanford gasped as he pressed his forehead against Stanley’s. Stanley hummed in agreement as he slowly stroked his brother’s cock. Both of them seemed to be entranced at the sight. Stanford let out mewls and groans here and there. Stanley’s eyes stayed glued to the tip of Ford's cock appearing above his underwear. That’s when Stanford noticed the large bulge trapped in Stanley’s jeans. Ford had never wanted something in his mouth so badly before.

Stanford groaned and dropped his arms to take hold of Stanley’s belt and weakly tugged on it. Stanley grunted and rolled his hips into his brother's touch. The movement encouraged Stanford to move more quickly and soon Stanford was pulling his underwear back and taking hold of Stanley’s thick cock.

“Fuck. Y-you’re a lot bigger than you were at sixteen,” Ford gasped as he wrapped his fingers around Stanley’s girth. Ford remember Stan being pretty large when they were kids but _this_ was almost ridiculous. He wasn’t sure he could fit it all in his mouth. Much less his ass.

Stanley groaned and his head tilted back as Stanford stroked his leaking cock, his grip a whole finger fuller than most. Stan moaned as Ford’s thumb traced under the dark red head and swirled back up to the tip. “Y-you like that, Stanley? You like it when I get you off?” Stanford murmured. Stanley whined and nodded his head as he tightened his grip on Ford and began stroking him in union with Ford’s movements.

“Fuuuuck, yes. God you’re so sexy, Lee. I love the way you stroke my cock. Fuck, your hand is so big and so warm. Shit yes,” Ford gasped as he jerked his hips, thrusting into his brother’s hand.

Stanley chuckled breathlessly as he groaned under Stanford’s touch.

“Fuck, Lee, I-I think we’ll have to speed this up. I-I don’t think I can l-last very long-much longer,” Stanford panted and trembled.

“Good. I didn’t want to be the first to admit it,” Stanley said with a smirk.

Ford wanted to be angry but he couldn’t help but laugh at his brother’s words. It was such a Stanley thing to say. Ford kissed his brother on the lips before climbing off of him and began to struggle with his pants. Stanley laughed as he watched Ford’s legs flail about desperately as he tried to wiggle out of his jeans.

“I forgot how desperate you get for sex,” Stanley snickered.

Stanford frowned and narrowed his eyes at. “You watch yourself, Stanley Pines. Just because I love you doesn’t mean I won’t box your ears,” Stanford threatened.

Stanley laughed again and Stanford felt butterflies flutter around in his ribcage. He loved that sound. Stanford finally pulled himself free from his jeans just as Stanley did the same. Stanford paused as he stared at Stanley’s naked form. His arms were thick with muscle and his body covered in thick curly grey hair. His stomach was large and pink stretch marks were scribbled along his belly and thighs. His legs were sprawled out before him and his thick, heavy cock red and erect, curved back onto his big tummy. Stanford swallowed. Stanley was incredibly sexy. _Way_ too sexy.

“C’mere Ford, my lap is getting cold,” Stanley said with a wink.

Ford blushed at his words and ducked his head as he lightly smiled. Stanley may or may not have realized it, but he was quoting his younger self. Ford moved to stand over his brother and slid down to his knees, resting lightly in his brother lap before freezing.

“Wait, do you have lube?” Ford asked.

Stanley smirked and held up a small bottle between his fingers. “Back pocket. I guess I had a feeling I was gonna get lucky,” Stanley said.

Stanford grinned and leaned in for another kiss. “Good boy,” he purred. He took hold of Stanley's face and kissed him passionately, causing his brother to moan.

“Wait-mhff-shouldn’t we-mhhmm-get condoms?” Stanley asked through their kisses.

Stanford chuckled as he rocked his hips forward, grinding his erection into his brother’s soft belly. “We didn’t use condoms on our birthday. You said you wanted to feel _all_ of me,” Ford purred.

Stanley blushed at his words, embarrassed of his younger self. “Th-that was rather stupid. What if one of us was carrying something?” Stanley asked.

Stanford smiled and kissed his brother’s large nose. “We were stupid and in love, Stanley. We didn’t have any logic.”

“I thought you were the smart one.”

“Turns out I’m not very smart when there’s a dick inside me,” Ford said with a shrug, “Speaking of which, can we hurry this along? I’m kind of dying to hop on this magnificent cock, but I can’t do anything until I’m prepared.”

Stanley laughed at his words and Stanford smiled in accomplishment. He leaned in for another kiss and Stanley accepted it with a smile. Hands brushed over his sensitive sides and Ford whined as he felt those large fingers near his backside. They separated his cheeks as they had done before, but this time there was a faint _crack_ and moments later cold drops landed at the top of his ass. Ford jumped and squeaked at the chilly feeling and shivered as he let out a shuddering breath. That’s when he realized that he could see his breath. It had gotten colder outside and neither of them had noticed.

The lube dripped down his backside and he whined as a finger followed the drop. The finger stopped at his puckered hole and prodded it gently before pulling away. More lube was squeezed onto his fingers and Ford licked his lips in anticipation. When he felt the first finger slide in he couldn’t hold back his moan of approval. Stanley’s finger was much thicker than when they were sixteen. The digit pressed in deeper and deeper as Ford’s legs began to tremble while small mewls of pleasure fell from his lips. Stan smirked at his brother and began to gently thrust his finger in and out. Stanford gasped and moaned as he wrapped his arms tightly around Stan’s neck, pushing back against the finger for more.

“Fuck that feels so good, shit,” Ford groaned as he shook his ass for more. Stanley eagerly gave it to him.

Stanford’s moans grew louder and louder with each finger pressing deep inside him and stretching him wide. He shivered and shook with every thrust as he rolled his hips, rubbing his leaking and throbbing cock against his brother’s hairy stomach.

“I had my doubts about being able to fit inside you, but your ass is swallowing four fingers whole, no problem. You’re a greedy little slut aren’t you?” Stan purred. His brother whined and bit his lip, refusing the urge to nod at his words. He wasn’t going to admit that. Stan smirked.

“But the question is, are you ready for the real thing?” Stan murmured.

Stan’s fingers suddenly chose to bend and rub lovingly on Ford’s prostate, forming stars in Stanford’s eyes. Ford threw his head back and let out a screaming moan.

“Holy fuck! Oh shit, Stanley. Ooooo, f-fuck! You gotta-you gotta, goddamnit just fuck me already!” Stanford snarled through another desperate moan.

Stanley smirked again, “I thought you’d never ask.” He removed his fingers from his brother and pushed him back to look his brother in the eyes. “Except, you’re gonna be fukin’ yerself on my cock.”

Stanford blushed and ducked his head as he nodded in agreement.

“Good boy,” Stanley praised in his ear.

Goosebumps raised along Ford’s skin at the sound of his voice and he let out a small whine as he watched Stanley pour a heavy amount of lube into his hand and tossed the bottle aside. Stanley stroked himself leisurely, his eyes falling closed as he bit the inside of his lip and let out a trembling breath under his own touch. Stanford couldn’t believe he was jealous of a fucking hand. He watched as Stan bucked into his large hand and groaned throatily. Ford couldn’t take it anymore. He took hold of Stan’s shoulders and positioned himself above his brother’s throbbing and leaking cock and swallowed nervously. Stanley’s eyes opened, peering up at Ford with lust and love in his eyes. Ford plucked his glasses from his face along with Stanley’s and set them on their discarded clothes. Stanley gulped as his confidence turned into anxiety. Stanford couldn’t blame him. It had been a long time since they touched each other like this.

“You ready?” Stanford asked.

“Are you?” Stanley questioned.

Ford smiled and leaned forward, kissing Stanley and slithering his arms around his neck and pulling each other close. He slowly eased himself down, both of them taking in a sharp breath as the tip of Stan’s cock pressed into his entrance. Ford bit his lip as he turned red in embarrassment and hid his face in his twin’s neck as he continued to sink down, lower and lower.

“Fuck,” Stan croaked as he braced Ford’s hip with one hand. His other hand quickly joined Ford’s other hip as he sank completely down on Stanley’s cock. Ford adjusted his legs as he gulped nervously. Stanley was panting in his ear, his fingers digging deeply into his hips, a look of concentrated bliss on his face. Ford let out a quavering breath and curled his toes as he tightened around Stanley. His brother twitched at the action and moaned as he bucked up into the feeling. Ford moaned and pressed back against his tiny thrusts. Stan’s thrusts ever so slowly grew bigger than the one before as Ford began bouncing himself in his brother’s lap.

“Fuck, we’re too old for this,” Stan groaned.

Stanford chuckled and pulled back to rest his hands on Stan’s shoulders and smirk at him. “Allow me to take care of everything,” he replied. Ford’s thick thighs flexed under Stanley’s hands as he pushed himself up until only the tip of his brother’s cock resided in him, and then dropped.

“Holy shit!” Stan snapped as Ford moaned.

Stanford smirked at his brother and began riding him, bouncing in his lap faster and faster as their moans and gasps became louder and louder. Stanley uttered curses and praise as Ford panted heavily above him.

“Holy _shit_ you feel so good. Goddamn,” Stan groaned as he bucked into Ford just as he was coming down.

Ford yelped in pleasure as his prostate was pressed once again. His excitement and urgency increased at the hot feeling and he rode his brother with more vigor than before. He was panting and whining and moaning as Stanley described in full detail just how tight and hot Ford felt around his cock, making Ford all the more hungry for his brother’s body. Stanley chuckled at his brother's intense concentration before groaning and tilting his head back against the window as he watched his brother bounce on his cock.

Stanford was groaning and grunting as he quickly bounced himself up and down in his brother’s lap, finding himself nearing the edge with each thrust. That is, until he noticed Stanley was staring up at him with wide, bewildered eyes. Stanford bristled at the look and frowned as his movements became sluggish and unsure. “Wh-what are you staring at me like that for?” Stanford demanded.

“I…,” Stanley watched the dark night sky shining with bright stars frame Stanford’s moonlit figure. His sweat glistened in the light as if he was covered in stars himself. His gasps in the cold air creating clouds, his body heaving from his pants and making the stars on his skin twinkle. His hair curling like twisted galaxies formed by Stanley’s eager to grab hands. His face bathed in white from the moon. His eyes bright with love. Stanley swallowed as he took in the sight over and over again, speechless. “You’re...you’re radiant,” Stanley uttered breathlessly.

Stanford stuttered on his way down and his foot slipped, making him land hard on Stan’s lap and hitting his prostate hard. Ford yelped at the pleasure and groaned as he rested his head on Stan’s shoulder, struggling to breathe. He reached up and smacked Stanley’s shoulder as he panted on his sweaty skin. “You dick. Don’t tell me something like that when I’m trying to concentrate,” he gasped.

Stanley chuckled and brushed his fingers through Ford’s hair. “I’m sorry. But what I said is the truth,” Stanley said.

Stanford blushed and refused to meet his brother’s eyes. That dick was already getting enough enjoyment as it was. Wordlessly, Ford began riding Stan once again, but slowly this time. He whined when he felt Stan rock his hips in tune with his thrusts and a hot hand take hold of his leaking and straining cock. Words soaked Stanford’s tongue and the urge to say them pushed up his throat. He held on for as long as he could manage before the dam broke and he let out an emotional whine.

“I love you, Lee,” he blurted.

Stanley’s hand and hips stuttered at his words and Ford whined. He didn’t want him to stop. Stanley must have picked up on his needs because he immediately started thrusting into him once again as well as stroking his cock.

“You love me?” Stanley panted.

“Yes! Of course I love you. Shit, Stan, I-I can’t last much longer. I just-I’ve a-always loved you. Even when I was stupidly mad at you, I was still stupidly in love with you. I-I will always lo-love you,” Ford grunted.

“Good.”

Stanley’s hips pistoned forward and struck Ford’s prostate head on. Ford screamed as he came, Stanley quickly following him. Cum splashed onto Stanley’s belly in thick spurts as Ford was filled just the same. A few moments later they slumped against each other, gasping and panting on each other’s skin.

“I...I love you too,” Stanley confessed through his pants.

Stanford chuckled and pressed a kiss to his brother’s lips, resting their sweaty foreheads together.

“You better not forget that you do,” he said with a tinge of seriousness in his voice.

Stan smiled.

“I could never forget.”

_Not again, anyways._


End file.
